Bloody Roses
by BayBeeDoll57
Summary: Katniss had everything a girl could ask for – expect for one thing. Freedom. Being President Snow's unheard of daughter, her priorities should have been set straight. But why is she so drawn to District 12's victor, Peeta Mellark. And what is her father hiding from her? Is her life as perfect as she thought it was? AU.
1. My Home:The Cage

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. If I did, Gale would be my personal butler. ;)**

 **Rated T for some strong language.**

 **Might change to M rating later on.**

* * *

 **Prologue **

The hooded figure raced towards the sound of explosions. He stumbled and fell into the cracked pavement. His ears were ringing and his left leg gushed out blood. But he couldn't afford to stop now. He had to find her and get her out of there before it was too late. As a mob of people ran past him, one grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"James! You insane?! It's over! We need to get out of here! NOW!"

"Henry, I'm not leaving my wife here!"

"He's got her James. There's nothing you can do. She's as good as dead." Henry shouted over the explosions.

"She's not dead-"

"How would you know James?! We need to grab as many people as possible and escape through the uncharted tunnels. We can't stop this war without you-"

"War be damned! I'm not leaving her here to die. It's going to be fine Henry. I'll sneak in there, grab her and get the hell out of there before anyone notices. We'll meet you guys on the other end."

Henry had a bad feeling about this. But he let go of his arm. "Be careful. We're going to camp in Section Z for now. Once you have her, meet us there. Good thing we prepared for this."

Running past Henry, James ducked behind a crate and took in his surroundings. Most of the District was in ruins. Buildings that once stood tall, were now a pile of black ruble. The only thing he could hear was the agonizing screams of victims caught in the crossfire and the explosions taking out each building one by one.

Dashing towards an alleyway, he snuck past the enemy soldiers and ran towards the mayor's neighborhood.

The once pearly white homes of the elite are now ablaze in angry orange flames...except for one. One was left untouched. It was their home. He was almost there.

There was no one outside patrolling the area. To be on the safe side, he climbed up the trellis that led to the window of their master bedroom. The window was already opened.

It was quiet. Too quiet.

He without hesitation slipped into the opening and landed on the floor with a soft thud.

"It took you long enough Jameson. What a pleasure seeing you again." The voice behind him chuckled humorlessly.

He spun around,"Where the fuck is she?!" He stared at the man before him, hatred laced in his glaze.

"Right there."

James turned and froze. There she was. Bloody, mangled and tied up. Her eyes frantically met his. Her eyes widened as James felt the man press a gun barrel up against the back of his head.

The man chuckled once more. "You know. You kids made this easy for me. This little 'group' of yours is finished. You think you can outsmart me?"

James fell to his knees as the man kicked him down.

"You think your ragtag team of misbehaving misfits can take me down? I have news for you James. You shouldn't trust everyone you encounter. Every step you took, every plan you made. I knew about it. Oh I knew about it all. My darling, please come out."

A young woman came into his vision.

He stared at her in disbelief. "YOU! You traitor! We took you in! We trusted you!"

"Yeah well... sor-ry." she says in a sing-song voice as she swings her knife around.

"How could you do this to us?! We're your family!"

"I don't have a family! I never did. When Snow made me an offer...I just couldn't refuse. It's the ultimate power. Power over everyone. I'll rule along side him. Those friends of yours will make me their new leader. They will never." With each pause, she kicked him, "Ever. Ever. Know about anything. All I have to do is put on a victim act and tell them I was too late to save their "fearless leaders". They'll eat it all up. How does it feel? To know you lost?"

Before James could say anything, the man named 'Snow' forcefully pulled his head back. "I have some good news for you. You see, your wife hasn't been completely honest with you. Have you my dear?"

"Leave her out of this you sick twisted bas-"

"I'm pregnant."She sobbed. "I'm pregnant. I'm pregnant. I'm pregnant."

"Eleana...?"

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I just- I thought I'd have time to think this through."

"When did you find out?"

Eleana looked down."2 weeks ago...I swear I was going to tell you but-"

"Alright party's over!" The woman said as she swished her knife to the side. "The family reunion was sweet and all but unfortunately for you, you're not getting a Happily Ever After."

Snow smiled his sinister smile. "My good friend here," he gestures to the woman, "says your wife is having a beautiful baby girl. I can assure you, no harm will ever come to her."

"You're not taking my baby away!" Eleana shrieks.

"Too bad you won't live long enough to watch her grow." Snow pulls out a tiny black sphere out of his pocket. "It was nice getting to know you Jameson Everdeen. But your time has come. Don't worry, you'll go out with a bang!"

The woman threw a sobbing Eleana over her shoulder. "You will never get away with this."

Snow turned to her. "Oh sweetheart. I already have." He pressed the button and tossed it. A hovercraft was waiting outside. "Our ride is waiting."

James watched helplessly as they jumped out the window.

His legs were numb. His face was bloody and broken. Every part of him ached. His heart ached the most. He stumbled but supported himself using the bedpost. He had to find her. He had to. He just had to.

They had a daughter. They had a kid!

His vision started to cloud as the fog of gas got stronger and stronger with each step. He couldn't stop. He just couldn't.

His breathing became shallow as he collapsed on the floor.

 _Eleana._

The house erupted in flames.

* * *

 **17 Years Later**

Katniss

The sunlight shone brightly through the leafy canopy above where I lay. The lush champagne pink and milky white leaves of the tall willow tree tickled my bare back. The bench and tea set in front of me. Around me, there was an endless meadow with light pink, royal blue, and canary yellow flowers. Tall white polka-dotted royal purple trees fenced in the area. The black and white checkered path lead to the pond off to the left and went up to as far as the brown door. Surrounding the path, were gold and silver bushes filled with various fruits.

Katopia was probably my favorite place in the entire country. Grated, father never allowed me out of his sight. I had only made it to the gates before he pulled me back here. No matter how big or grand the palace was, I couldn't help but see it as a tiny cage. It was for my own good he'd say. The world is a hazardous place he'd say.

I was a secret, kept hidden from the world. Nobody but father's prized employees knew about my mere existence. I had everything with the snap of my fingers – expect for this. The more father forbid it, the more I longed for it. The closest thing I had to the outside world was those reality TV shows and reading some old books I found in father's study. I did like Keeping Up With The Lefashains, and Pride and Prejudice was a fantastic book. But it did nothing to rid me of my thirst.

What was wrong with me? I had everything a girl could have ever wanted - I was a princess after all. But no matter the number of custom made clothing and shoes, I wanted more. I wanted friends to go shopping with, a boyfriend who'd ask me to Prom. To be educated at a High School instead of home schooling. What did teenagers my age do? Did they egg their teachers houses like those guys on TV? Did they gossip about the latest fashion? Are they party goers?

I wonder what mother would do in a situation like this. I twirled the locket in between my fingers. It was a simple golden heart locket. Inside was a picture of my mother. My mother died during my birth. She had a rare disease. But with no cure, they just hopped for the best. When the time came, delivering me was her final breaking point.

I was around the age of 8 when I asked about her. Father told me of their adventures and how they made the world a better place with each passing day. She was vibrant , passionate about the world and had a slight temper. I could tell it hurt him deeply to talk about their past life, so I hadn't asked about her since.

Getting up, I picked up my book and my made way down the path. Opening the door, I walked into my room. "Tavia!" Hmmm. She should be here..."Tavia!"

"I'm here Ms. Katniss!" She rushed out of the bathroom in a huff and bowed,"Your bath is ready!"

"Thanks." A relaxing bath is just what I needed before I went up against my pigheaded father once more.

…

The hot water was physically soothing. Unfortunately for me, the bath did nothing to calm my nerves. Sighing I ran my fingers through my hair. Running away wasn't an option. He'd find me in a matter of seconds. I didn't want to cause a panic either. I want him to allow me out there. The world can't be so bad.

...

As Dante styled my hair, I asked, "What's it like out there?"

"What do you mean Jelly Bean?"

"Outside the gates." His face was suddenly indifferent. "What? It isn't that bad...is it?"

He sighed and stroked my hair. "There are some things you wouldn't understand. Things that you don't _know_. And it's for the best that it stayed this way." Dante was the closest thing I had to a friend. He has been my personal stylist since the day I was born. Being a famous fashion designer, he knew a lot about the fashion world. His mocha colored skin glowed in the sunlight and his dark chocolate eyes usually lit up as he would tell me about the latest trends.

His sudden change of mood was frightening. What was going on out there? "It's nothing to worry about. This," He gestured to the outfit laid out on the bed, "is your outfit for today. Your father will be home around dinner. You stay out of trouble Missy."

"Okay." I smiled and hugged him. "Thank you Dante."

His arms wrapped around me, "Don't mention it."

…

"YOU SLEPT WITH MY BOYFRIEND?!" She shoved her.

"I WOULDN'T HAVE TO IF YOU WEREN'T SUCH A FLOPPY FISH IN BED!" She gloats with a mocking smile. _Oooooooh!_ She did not just say that!

"WHO DOES SUCH A THING?!"

"Jennifer! Jessica! What on earth is going on?!" Janet Lefashain demanded as she walked into an up coming battle.

"Mom! This slut stole my boyfriend!"

"Is this true Jessica?" Jessica looked at her designer shoes. "How could you betray your family like that!"

"Oh fuck you! That's rich. Coming from the same woman who has fucked men left and right behind dad's back!" Jaylee piped in.

"At least I'm not some teenage whore who's dating a 20 something year old father!"

The bickering continued for most of the episode. Things were thrown and smashed to tinny pieces, secrets spilling out from every corner and shrieks of anger. It was definitely a war zone. The episode ended with a teary eyed group apology and a family hug.

"Hey Pumpkin!" I jumped. I didn't hear him come in.

"Father! You scared me!" I giggle and run into his opened arms.

"Sorry for being late. I had to take care of a certain issue back at the office." He takes my hand, "You hungry?"

"I'm starving!"

His eyes shine with amusement, "Shall we?"

"We shall!"

...

Looking over our dinning room table, I stuffed my plate full. Octopus, lobster, roast beef, pork. I was sure I was drooling. Focus Katniss! You _need_ to discuss things with him! But how was I going to approach the situation?

"Something on your mind Pumpkin?"

Darn it! He knew something was up. I took a deep breath, it was now or never. "Father, about the outside-"

He slammed his fist down. "Absolutely not! We've been over this Katniss! It is far too dangerous out there!" His voiced boomed. His entire face was red with fury. It frightened me to see him like this. But I couldn't stand down. Not anymore.

I straightened my shoulders and kept my head held high. "Father," I say calmly taking his hand in mine, " I just turned 17 last month. I'm almost a legal adult. You need to let me grow up. I'm not a little girl anymore. You can't keep me locked up for the rest of my life. I know you're only worrying about my safety but I am ready for this. You do realize you need me to take over the presidency once you go into retirement? How can I run the country and keep everyone safe if I have no idea how to do so? Please father, I'm begging you."

He rubbed his white bearded chin. After minutes of silence he sighed. "You're right. I have been a tad too over protective. You are my heir and predecessor and as such you have responsibilities and a status to maintain. Tell you what, I'll let you travel around the Capital. ONLY if you keep your identity a secret from the others."

As I was about to protest he held up his hand, "Katniss, it isn't safe out there and I'm only trying to protect you. On your 18th birthday, you will be publicly announced as the heir. This gives you time, 11 months to be exact, to learn the ways of our people. You can do shopping or whatever it was you wanted before your responsibilities are a must and a first priority."

Wait... really?! I beam at him. "Oh father! Thank you so much!"

"Remember Katniss. Life isn't all fun and games. You have a duty to our people. Don't waste your precious time. You only get this one shot before your tasks need to be arranged."

I nod. "I understand father. I won't let you down!"

"Good. You may be excused from the table. I have to make some phones."

* * *

 **I know Katniss is very much OCC but I thought I'd try something different. She's a Capital citizen after all.  
**

 **It was just another random idea. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy it. R &R. **


	2. On The Floor

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did, both Finnick and Gale would be mine.**

* * *

He sat at his desk, contemplating on what to do next. He had to make sure she would never find out about the truth. But how? Suddenly he had an idea. Satisfied, he picked up the phone.

"I need you to do something for me. Katniss is going to venture out into the Capital tomorrow. I need you to cause chaos. Drive her away from the citizens. She must never know what truly goes on. Once she comes back crying, she will see for herself how mad and dangerous people can be. Her curiosity about the world will cease to exist. She will rule under my care and will never question me again. Do as you must, but **do not** harm her. She is the key to the future. Understand?"

* * *

~Katniss~

 _Laying in the garden of Katopia, sipping on tea._

 _It was just like any other day._

 _But everything seemed more vibrant than usual._

 _I could hear something but I couldn't make out the words. It was a small chattering sound._

 _Curiously, I decide to follow the noise. It lead me down a long and narrow stone road._

 _Up ahead it stopped at the gates. Father was standing there, waiting for me. Holding out his hand he said, "You ready Katniss?"_

 _Suddenly there was a blinding light. I could hear it calling my name. "Katniss! Katniss! Katniss! Katniss!"_

 _The world started to shake and rumble. I grabbed onto his hand."Father!"_

"Katniss!" I felt the hands of a person shake my body as I jolted awake.

"Mmmmmmm just 5 more minutes." I grumbled and buried my head into the pillow.

"Raise and shine Sunshine! You have a big day ahead of you!" Dante, I presumed, pulled back the currants. "Come on lazy bones! Get up! Your breakfast is going to be cold."

"Okay! Okay! I'm up." I let out a tired yawn. Stretchering my arms, I make my way down the stairs and into the dinning room.

Tavia is waiting for me in the doorway. "Good morning Ms. Katniss. Your breakfast is ready." I nodded at her, too tired to say anything.

Slumping in a chair I was immediately taken back by the throaty chuckle. "How was your sleep?" Father asked causally, reading the newspaper.

"It was okay I guess." I yawned. I had barely gotten any sleep. I stayed up, counting down the the hours until today began. I probably should've gotten as much sleep as I possible but I was far too excited for what today had been. Today marked my first time out there, in the big world. I was more than ready. I hadn't been this excited since Christmas. Just thinking about it made me feel a serge of energy.

His eyes peered over the newspaper, giving me a smile before going back to read the article. The headline in big bold letters read " **THE ANNUAL 17TH HUNGER GAMES IS JUST DAYS AWAY – WHAT PREVIOUS VICTORS PREDICT THIS YEAR."** Oh that's right! It's about that time of year again! The Hunger Games was a yearly sporting event where two people from each district showed their abilities in duels. Only those who were born with blessings, courage and skills are worthy of winning. And that one winner becomes a victor with a huge cash prize. The annual event is something I look forward to each year. Every year has been fantastic. Especially last year's.

Victor Peeta Mellark was a masterminded player. You'd never think of him as a threat, with those big blue doe eyes and his carefree smile. He had everyone fooled. He played the helpless player, sweet-talking his way into an alliance with the career tributes. He took out most of them in their sleep – except for District 1's Cato who manged to escape. Tension was high, but in the end, it all came down to a fierce battle with Peeta winning and crowned victor. Usually, the career tributes from District's 1, 2 and 4 won everything. There's only a hand full of winners from other Districts. Last year however, Peeta Mellark made history. By being the first person to ever win from District 12.

"Get some food into you Pumpkin. You'll need all of your energy today." As always, everything looked delicious! I filled up my plate with eggs, sausages, pancakes, and a piece of toast. Before I could even ask for it, Tavia pored me a glass of orange juice and refilled Father's coffee. "You're demised." He told her, not looking up from the newspaper. She bowed and stood off to the side.

"So what do we have planned for today?" I giddily exclaim, "I was thinking about going to see some fashion shows with Dante and Tavia-"

"I'm sorry Pumpkin," He finally put his paper down. "We have lots of work to do these up coming weeks. The Hunger Games is a rather important affair that mustn't be taken lightly. I have however found you a person who will be your acquaintance and usher you around. He'll be here soon so I'd imagine you'd want to get ready."

This isn't fair! "But-"

"I'm sure I could give them some time off tomorrow if you'd like but today is not a good time. Just give him a try. That is all I asked."

All I could do was nod and quietly exit the room.

* * *

"It's completely not fair!"

"Mhmmm."

"You know what?! It's not just not fair- it's unfair!"

"That's nice..."

"He's kept me locked here for 17 years! And when I finally get a chance...- Hey! Are you even listening?!" Dante re-adjusts my skirt and sighs. "Well?"

"You look beautiful."

"That's not what I asked. Why are you acting so strange?"

He pays no mind to my question and straightens out my blouse. "Now for the finishing touches." He unclasps the pearl necklace from its box and latches it around my neck. "Our guest should be here soon. Your father and I expect you to be on your best behavior. Do I make myself clear?"

"Dante..."

"Katniss. I mean it." My eyes widen. He's never used that tone with me before.

He takes a moment to compose himself. "I just don't want you to get hurt. Stay close to him, understand?" I silently nod.

As I slip into my flats, he turns me around. "We'll have a fun time tomorrow okay?"

"Ok." What's going on with Dante? He's never been so serious. He's just worried about my well being... right? Yeah, that's all. I have nothing to worry about. I just have to keep thinking positive thoughts. Maybe today won't be so bad. Maybe this usher will be a new friend.

"He's here. Remember what I said Katniss." Dante gives me a quick hug before exiting the room.

Well, here goes nothing.

…

A tall and lanky man was standing in the foyer. His back was facing me but I could make out what he was wearing. He was wearing a rather plain black suit with a ridiculously large hat. It wasn't the most polite thing to do but I couldn't help the little giggle that escaped my mouth. He jumps and turns around. He wasn't deviously handsome but he wasn't ugly either. His skin was tan, he had chubby cheeks and his eyes were an interesting shade of brown.

"You must be Katniss." He bows, taking my hand and kissing my knuckles.

"And you are?"

"Nixon. I'll be your escort today. You ready to go kid?" _Kid?_! He looked to be about the same age as me!

Swallowing down the inappropriate comment I ask,"Where are we headed?"

"Fancy new restaurant opened up." How boring. The first thing I'll ever see is a restaurant. "But that's not where we're going. An exclusive club is on the top floor." A club? The only clubs I've seen are the ones the Lefashains went to. They looked like they were having a blast so there's no harm in trying. Anything's better than a restaurant. How bad could it be? But there was one thing that surprised me.

"People party at 7 in the morning?" I ask incredulously.

He smirks and gestures towards the main entrance, "The party never stops. Are you in or not?" It was strange. Very strange. But if I'm to experience the life of my citizens I must put myself in their shoes.

"Let's go."

…

The feeling of excitement bubbled through me as I watched the gates open from the limousine. This is it! The moment I've been waiting for! We drive through more security until we reach the very last gate. Here goes...

We entire a tunnel like road. Well... that wasn't what I had in mind. But it makes sense to have extra security. We are the rulers and all. Like a castle from those fairy tales. "We'll be there shortly if you're wondering." Ack! I jump. I had forgotten about Nixon. "What? We met 10 minutes ago and you already forgot about me? I'm hurt." He puts a hand over his chest.

"I..."

"This is it." I turn my attention back to the window. Whoa...

It was what I've dreamed of. Everything and more. Tall bright buildings. The busy streets. The colorful and cheerful tone. And the sky! The sun was rising, making the sky a golden orange. It was all there.

"Speechless?" He chuckles.

"It's beautiful." I breathe, "Everything is beautiful."

The limo slows and halts in front of a brick building. The top floor was made entirely out of glass. In big flashy neon 'Monte Kristo' was written on a sign."Not bad. You could do better. But not bad." I nod in approval. I march past the line and go straight for the door. If watching the Lefashains have taught me anything, it's that when your famous, you can do whatever you want. I'm sure that applies to me as well.

A burly looking man wearing black shades looked up from his clipboard. "Do you have a reservation?"

"No I..."

"HEY!'

"Get back in line!"

"We were here first!"

The line groans and curses at me. Nixon grabs my arm and pulls me off to the side,"Great way of keeping a low profile Princess." Right. How could I have forgotten? Today, I am not Katniss, daughter of President Snow. Today, until sun fall, I am just Katniss, a citizen of the Capital. "Luckily for you, I know the bouncer. Now hush and don't say a word."

Nixon strides up to the bouncer. "Yo Bruce!"

They bump fists. "Nix?! I thought I recognized you!" Bruce nods towards me, "She with you? Not your usual but she's pretty cute." Usual? What were they talking about?

Nixon whispers something in his ear. "I see. Go on then." Bruce steps aside and lowers the rope.

"What was that about?" I ask once we're inside the venue.

"Nothing a pretty little thing like you should worry about. This way." He pulls me along to an elevator.

As the doors close behind us, I glare at him. "And why shouldn't I?"

He only smirked at me. "Tsk tsk. What a nosy Princess you are. Well I guess the reason why would be because I don't know...it's not your business maybe? Sheesh I knew you were naïve but I didn't think you were that stupid."

The feeling of pure annoyance was building up in my chest. Who does this guy think he is? I am the president's daughter and I will not stand for this behavior! "Now you listen here you-"

The doors open and a woman steps in. Her pixie cut hair was uneven and a disgusting brown color. She looks rather familiar, but I can't think of where I've seen her. "Am I interrupting something?" She pauses and her eyes look between the two of us.

Nixon tilts his hat to her, "Nothing madame. Just joining the party."

I'm not putting up with this! I shove past the woman and exit the elevator. "Where are you going?" I could barely hear his voice over the loud music.

"Anywhere you're not!" You insufferable jerk! The nerve of that man! How could he say something like that to me?

Through the crowds, I try to find a quieter place to think. The lights are blinding, the music is nauseating, and the crowd of party goers are rather pushy. There most be thousands of people here. Where I could find a vacant spot? Scanning the room, my eyes land on a nearby hallway. _There!_ I push my way over, accidentally spilling a party goers drink. "Hey watch it!"

"Sorry."

Finally! I reach the doorway and make my way through the corridor. The music wasn't as loud here and there wasn't any people around. Now for some peace and quiet! I turn around the corner. I guess I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings after all. Because the next thing I know, I was on the ground. I had bumped into someone. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. What a beauty you are." He smelled of liquor and cheap cologne. His gaze made me uncomfortable. My gut told me to run. But I couldn't. I was frozen. "How's about we go somewhere a little more private." His words slurred as he grabbed my arm. His breath tickled my ear. I shivered.

"No. No. That's alright. I was meeting someone actually." Finding the strength, I tried to pull away. But his hold tightens.

"Where you going? The party's only started?" I could feel the man's eyes on me, as if he was undressing me.

"I really need to go find my friend- Ow!" He pins me against the nearby wall. "Let me go!" I flail my legs and shriek.

"You're not going anywhere until we have a little fun." His hand lightly moves up my leg. I, with all my might, kick him. He chuckles maliciously as he unbuttons my blouse. "Playing hard to get I see. Trust me, you'll love this." Terror washed over me. No matter how hard I fought, he was unaffected by it. He loved it even. I hold in a sob. You must be strong Katniss.

He trailed sloppy kisses down my neck to my collarbone. I always thought my first time would be with the one I loved. Is this really happening? I couldn't stop the tears this time. I couldn't breathe. I was helpless as the man in front of me prepared to take away my innocence.

He unbuttons the last button and rips my blouse open.

 _Help me!_ I wanted to scream. _Please! Someone, anyone!_ I could taste the bile in my mouth.

He made a move to take off my bra.

Was this the end?

 **THUD!**

There was a crash and a loud thud.

"Agh." The man's weight was suddenly off of me. I sink to the floor. _Huh...?_ I open my eyes.

My sight was blurry but I could make out the scene in front of me. My savior was holding the man up by his neck and was pinning him against the wall. "No please don't hurt me! We were only having fun!" The man pleads. The left side of his face was coated in blood.

"Doesn't look like she was having fun." His voice sounds oddly familiar.

"Please! I have a family! A wife and 2 children!" The man begs.

"This is the only warning you'll have. Don't touch her. Or any other woman for that matter. You may think you're slick, but I will find you. Pathetic scum like you need to be taught a lesson." He hissed threateningly and dropped the man. Hurriedly, the man ran as fast as he could. Not bothering to glace behind him.

My savior kneels down and drapes his jacket over my shoulders."Are you alright Miss?"

"Y-yes." All too soon however, darkness surrounded me.

* * *

"What do you mean she's not there?! Where is she?!" His voice echoed through the room. He was beyond furious. Could any of them do anything right?

"She walked off sir. I can't find her anywhere."

"Was that the plan?!"

"No sir. This wasn't the plan. The plan was scheduled hours later..."

"I don't care about the plan! You will find her. If you don't, you know exactly what I'll do to you. Don't keep me waiting." He hung up and sighed. How could something so simple turn into a catastrophe?

 **TBC...**

* * *

 **AN: Wow! I just wanted to give everyone a big thank you for supporting my story! You guys are incredible! I'm glad you guys are enjoying it. I'm sorry for the late update. Don't worry, I won't give up on this story. Again, thank you so much and I'll see you guys later!  
**


End file.
